Too Pretty To Hitch
by jono74656
Summary: Jackson's out for a drive late at night when he finds Stilinski's jeep broken down at the side of the road. He gives him a ride back into town, but at a price. My first Teen Wolf fic, set pre-season 1


**AN: I'm blaming this on Tumblr. If it weren't for all the gifsets being reblogged I never would've been sucked into Teen Wolf...**

**Currently only caught up to the end of season 1 so far as canon is concerned, so if any of my characterisations are massively thrown off by season 2 then I apologise.**

**This is my first step into this fandom, so please be gentle with me.**

**Set pre-season 1...**

**Warnings: Jackson being Jackson. Mild Slash.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ain't mine. I wish the cast were, but that's a different matter ;-)**

Too Pretty To Hitch

Jackson stewed as his porsche tore down the back roads of Beacon county; the harsh words he'd thrown at his parents disippating in the exhaust wake as he took the dark corners with too much speed, tyres squealing in protest.

He swore as he rounded the next corner and almost slammed into the back of another car, pulled over at the side of the road with its emergency lights flashing feebly in the stygian darkness. His swearing grew more vociferous as he realised exactly which car it was; the battered jeep was unmistakable.

Stilinski.

A smirk twisted his features, and he stepped on the gas, roaring past the jeep with the exhaust spitting and the radio blasting. He raised his middle finger in salute as he drove past, savouring the expression on Stilinski's face as the dork fiddled with his cellphone, no doubt trying to get in touch with the sheriff and get his ass towed home.

Thinking of the sheriff made Jackson swear again, slamming on the breaks and jerking the car to a stop with a screech. He shifted into reverse and pulled up in front of Stilinski's ridiculous jeep. He flicked on the interior light and made an impatient gesture until the spaz tumbled out of the jeep, flailing his way towards the porsche, tugging on the passenger door and staring incredulously in at Jackson.

"Get your ass in here before I change my mind Stilinski!"

Stilinski apparently didn't need telling twice, folding his ludicrously long legs into the car and hunching in on himself as he pulled the door shut, then actually put his seatbelt on, the dweeb.

Jackson scoffed and slammed the car into gear, pulling away at a speed that had Stlinski clutching at the granny handle and muttering under his breath about speed limits and traffic violations. He moved one hand from the wheel to slap Stilinski upside the back of the head, smirking at the resultant squeak of shock.

They drove for several minutes in a silence broken solely by the blarings of the radio; until Stilinski broke it, hands twisting and fidgeting with the sleeves of his hideous flannel shirt.

"So... y'know, thanks for stopping, Jackson."

"I didn't do it for you Stilinski. If I'd left you there and anything happened to you even my dad wouldn't be able to save me from yours. And besides, McCall would pine, and I don't have time for that shit."

Stilinski's face twitched briefly into a smile, and Jackson scoffed and returned his attention to the road, ignoring the ridiculously goofy expression with the ease of long practice. With all the time Stilinski spent panting after Lydia, he'd had plenty of chances to witness that face, and become immune to it.

As the lights of Beacon Hills came into view Jackson found a convenient place and pulled over, bringing the car to a halt and turning to face Stilinski, eyebrow arched. Stilinski stared at him, face twisting in inquisition.

Jackson reached out and gripped Stilinski's chin firmly, holding him still and staring into honey-amber eyes. Stilinski went almost cross-eyed trying to stare at Jackson's hand, and began babbling uncontrollably until Jackson placed one finger to those unfortunately sinful lips.

Stilinski made an outraged noise and made to bite the finger, but Jackson glared him into temporary submission and waited until he'd subsided into irritated silence before speaking.

"You didn't think the ride was free did you Stilinski?"

He removed his finger slowly, smirking as Stilinski unconsciously licked his lips.

"What the hell do you want Jackson? In case you hadn't noticed my jeep just died, my allowance for the next oh... infinity is now officially spoken for."

Jackson couldn't help the snort that escaped him, glorying in the offended look it caused on Stilinski's face.

"As if I want your measly allowance Stilinski. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm driving a porsche. Your allowance wouldn't even fill the gas tank."

Stilinski's face flushed invitingly at the implied insult, and he opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, to argue, but Jackson cut him off by taking advantage of the invitation, leaning in and sealing their mouths together, swallowing Stilinski's gasp of shock.

Jackson's tongue swept into Stilinski's mouth and tangled with Stilinski's own, kissing him sloppily and wet as he leaned across the space between them, pressing Stilinski back into the passenger seat and bracing his free hand against the window. Stilinski was lax and loose beneath him, kissing him back enthusiastically, but without much skill.

Jackson kissed Stilinski for what felt like hours, finally breaking them apart when Stilinski's boner dug into his hip, leaning back into his own seat and smirking at the picture Stilinski made; pale skin pleasantly flushed and eyes dark, lips swollen and bruised looking. He licked his lips and smirked again when Stilinski flushed darker, breaking eye contact in his embarrassment.

He started the engine again and pulled back onto the road, ignoring the faint whining noise from Stilinski and the incredulous expression on his face.

"What the hell, Jackson?!"

"That's the price for the first ride, Stilinski. A kiss. If there's a next time I'll find something better for your mouth to do."

Stilinski's face was a picture of shock, and Jackson allowed himself an honest and unaffected laugh. The laugh trailed off when Stilinski's eyes tracked down from his face to his crotch, unabashably eyeing the prominent bulge in his tight jeans.

"Next time Stilinski."

The dweeb pouted at him, and he sighed, leaning across and stealing another kiss while driving, causing Stilinski to squawk at him to watch the road.

It was only minutes before they pulled up outside Stilinski's house, and he smirked at him under the streetlights for a moment before pointedly unlocking the doors. Stilinski pouted at him for a second then sighed and opened the door, before glancing back with a strange light in his eyes.

"Even if I can get my jeep towed back into town, who knows how long it's going to take to fix. Maybe I could get a ride to school sometime?"

Jackson reached down and adjusted himself, smirking as Stilinski's eyes tracked the movement as though unable to resist. The spaz licked his lips and Jackson considered dragging him back into the car, before shaking himself. Stilinski needed to work for it.

"I'll think about it, Stilinski. If I can't make it I'll ask Danny for you. Maybe if you've got him in an enclosed space like this he'll have to answer your question. If nothing else, you're way too pretty to hitch"

Stilinski blushed and slammed the porsche door, smiling despite himself as he headed for the front door, hands digging in his pants for his cell as he went. Jackson waited until the door shut behind the dork, then pulled away, heading for Lydia's.

He knew she found the idea of him and another guy horny as hell, and couldn't wait for her reaction to this.

**AN: My first attempt at this fandom. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
